candy-flavoured
by magisperica
Summary: It's horribly unfair how the best things are usually never good for you. Rei/Nagisa


_It's horribly unfair how the best things are usually never good for you._

Sweets, for instance. The amount of sugar in those things can definitely not be considered healthy, but I still find those addicting. Sugar tastes fantastic. Not going to lie.

It's strange, actually. I used to be able to restrain myself, and I'm pretty sure at one point I even managed to convince myself that I didn't have a sweet tooth.

Remember how I said that the best things usually aren't good for you?

I guess we could categorise Hazuki Nagisa there, too.

* * *

The four of us- Myself, Haruka, Makoto and Nagisa- were walking to the train station after our training. Makoto and Nagisa were sharing their usual popsicle, and Nagisa was working his way through his own (ridiculously huge, overly adorned with syrup) ice cream. I said I didn't like sweet things.

Then Makoto and Haruka's train arrived, leaving me and Nagisa.

There was a sort of awkward silence for a while, me just sitting there, and Nagisa wholly focused on the ice cream, when he happened to look up at the station clock.

"Ah!" He gasped. "Rei, help me finish this! The train's gonna be here is 3 minutes."

I groaned inwardly. "Nagisa, I reminded you that we are not allowed to bring food onboard, and no matter how much you like sugar, there was no way you were going to finish that much in time."

"It doesn't matter now, c'mon and help me!"

I started to launch into a tirade of why I didn't eat sugar. Something about impacting my weight and therefore lowering my ability to swim, then Nagisa shoving a spoon laden with ice cream when my mouth was open.

I choked.

"N-nagisa!"

"'S good, isn't it?"

He grinned, the train arrived and the cup (tub, more like) of ice cream lay abandoned in a trash can.

It _was_ good, and as the train left the station I kind of mourned the poor ice cream's fate.

It wasn't its fault that it was so unhealthy.

* * *

Anyway, after the incident, Nagisa decided that it would be a good idea to visit with sweets.

"Hi, Rei!"

He shoved a small bag of sweets in my hand. Small, meaning small by Nagisa's standards.

And when he said, _for you,_ I tried not to think of diabetes.

"Rei secretly likes sweets, doesn't he?" And then he started babbling about ice cream and how he was going to get one of those super duper cones and see how long it was going take me to finish it and that we should visit a desert café together and suddenly,_ suddenly _he's staring at me like an owl and saying, "You will eat those, right?"

I think about diabetes, obesity, my unfinished speech about staying healthy while a quiet "Yeah, sure" just tumbles out.

The smile I get is nearly as sweet as the chocolates he got me.

* * *

When I said yes to the desert café, I tried not to regret it.

For one, that blonde-headed demon (do demons like sweets?) made it his quest to tell pretty much everyone he knew about his first 'date'. Gou gave me weird stares the entire day and I'm pretty sure Makoto was trying not to laugh when I told him my theory about how demons couldn't get diabetes, which explained Nagisa.

Secondly, he completely messed with my OCD. Note to self: Nagisa is a very, very, very messy eater.

Thirdly, when I attempted to wipe the mess that was his face, the 'ohhh' and sly grin he gave me made me want to slap him with the napkin.

And lastly, I think I just ate more sweet stuff than in my entire life. Against my will, because it was either than or Nagisa was going to attempt to _spoonfeed _me. Even for me, there's a limit to how much one can embarrass himself.

* * *

Does "I think I like you more than I do sweets." count as a confession?

Well, when you take into account that it's Nagisa who said that, then I suppose so.

It goes like this:

We are having lunch on the roof, just us two. Makoto was taking Haruka to see a teacher because of some, uh, water related incidents.

So I ask, "Say, why don't you ever invite our seniors to go out with us?"

"Rei!" He puts his hands on his hips, plants a shocked expression on his face and in his most teacher-like voice, scolds, "You do not mess with the alone time of two people who are very clearly in love."

"Do you mean them or us?"

Did I just say that? I did just say that.

"Well, I did, but if you consider the whole love triangle thing with Rin-rin, then... You know, I didn't think of that! Well. So I suppose it means us? Okay then. Yep, it means us, Rei!"

Do you have any idea how much self-control it takes to not crawl under a rock and pretend you're a snail?

"Ah, but, N-nagisa, I didn't actually mean that, uh, question, because, I didn't mean that I like, you, or uh, wait wait wait, I do like you, but not, uh, oh God, this is really awkward." A snail seems really tempting right about now. They don't talk or anything and I'm pretty sure they don't usually embarrass themselves.

Nagisa giggles. "I'm not really all too sure about the 'very clearly' part, but if it helps, I think that I probably like you more than I do sweets."

I stare at him. Then, deciding that I have no dignity anymore, I laugh.

"What?" Apparently, Nagisa can look indignant.

"It's just that, Nagisa, no offense, but you really are terrible when it comes to pickup lines."

"Fine." He huffs, and drawing in deep breath, he announces, "Rei, I think that you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, even more so than that box of macarons you bought me last week." He looks up. "How's that?"

I notice that people are staring. Probably because Nagisa had deemed it absolutely necessary to deliver the entire thing standing up. So, for the sake of not embarrassing myself any further, I agree, yes, you are absolutely fantastic at pickup lines, now will you please get up so I can go find a rock and meet my new snail family?

* * *

Our first date is at the candy store.

* * *

Nagisa still thinks the ideal gift for dates is candy.

* * *

Figures. His kisses taste like chocolate.

Kinda romantic, actually.

* * *

My resistance to sugar has all but gone, making this a really unhealthy relationship.

But; I think that unhealthy things are good too, sometimes.

They make you happy, and that's all that matters, really.

* * *

Well okay, the formatting completely screwed me up.

This was actually my first ever fanfiction, lol.

Rei is a very adorable dork.


End file.
